


The Peruvian Horror

by KamsBizarreAdventure



Category: Devilman, Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Lovecraftian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamsBizarreAdventure/pseuds/KamsBizarreAdventure
Summary: Professor Asuka finds a horrific mask when he unearths an ancient ruin in the jungles of Peru.





	The Peruvian Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's Kam here. I haven't posted here in a long time so I thought I'd get back into writing with a sort-of "Lovecraftian" take on an aspect of Devilman that I thought would be cool to rewrite: The discovery of the Demon Mask. Hope you enjoy!

There are horrors that lurk unseen in this world. That scoff at humanity and its arrogance, its arrogant thirst for knowledge that does not belong to it. I am not Akihito Asuka, the respected professor who foolishly led that expedition into Peru. I am Zigganol, a daemon who has possessed the body of Akihito Asuka. No. I am Akihito Asuka. I am a well respected Japanese archaeologist who needs the world to know of that which I found in Peru only three months ago. The world must know.

On the seventh of July, in the year nineteen-seventy-three _anno domini_ , I led an expedition into the heart of the Peruvian jungle. I was summoned by several other archaeologists who were attempting to research newly unearthed ruins within the jungle, and my assistance was called for, for I had led similar expeditions in the past in various parts of South America, including Chile and Brazil. When I found myself in the Peruvian jungle amidst the excavation site, I noticed the first abnormality with the temple. Checking my records, as well as the records of my colleagues shewed that the geography and construction of the ruins aligned with any previously discovered culture in the region. Indeed, the ruins were black and wicked, often spiked and almost looked more to be torturous in design than any functional temple that we had theorized. How foolish those humans were to disturb that place, to unearth the doom that awaited them.

As the excavation continued, I stumbled upon a hole in the ruins. Within that accursed hovel, I found it, that horrid artefact that has led to my queer and terrifying predicament. It seemed to be some sort of idol, a hollowed out mask of crystalline rock. Indeed, as I fell into that stygian hole it put off a phosphorescence that beckoned me to it. Before I could touch it, however, those accursed humans found Akihito within the hole and unearthed the horrible artefact. I had brought it back with me to Japan for further study when we realized that the artefact could not be analyzed with the tools we had at the excavation site. As I brought it back with me, I could not help but feel an uneasiness, as though a pit slowly opened in my stomach. I feel as though I should explain the visage of that dreadfully despicable artefact. Though it appeared to be made of crystal when I first had laid eyes upon it, further inspection revealed that it was strangely made from plaster and luminescent paint that the ancient culture that crafted it should not have even had the idea of. 

The artefact itself was horrific in design. Large, bulbous eyes, two stark horns and a maw of sharpened teeth. Although it was crude, it resembled a modern, common perception of a daemon. The strange thing was also hollowed out, as though the ancients had worn it as some sort of ceremonial mask. Against my better judgment, I had placed it upon my own head when I could not glean any more information regarding it, and that was when the thing possessed me. My hand trembles as I write this. That daemon that possessed me still haunts me and controls me now, but I must preserve my tale!

It was after this dreadful discovery that I was changed. Suddenly I had become much more violent. I relished daily the thought of ripping apart human flesh and engorging myself on the slimy innards. For a month I had kept it a secret before, in my bloodlust, I had given into the temptations killed the pets of my son, Ryo, a canary and his dog John. It was there that he discovered me, the boy named Ryo. He could not have known my horrible secret. I feigned laughter and wiped the blood off of my hands. Tonight, I attempted to kill the boy. I hovered over his bedside, a wicked knife in my hands, but again he awoke! The sight of my son trembling and holding fear for his own father in his eyes was what allowed me to regain temporary control over this daemonic stupor.

I must tell you of the horrors I witnessed when that haunted mask laid itself upon me. Yes! It found me! That accursed thing used me to unleash this prophecy of untold horror to the world. I curse that damned thing! I curse it! Curse that mask! I have seen the history of daemons, I have seen through the eyes of Dante as Vergil led him through the nine circles of Hell. Daemons are real! They exist under the very earth, the ice caps their chilled prison! The rusted bell that sings the end of mankind that lies at the zenith of the tower of Babel has rung! Zennon! Zennon comes! His horrid army of daemons has already escaped the icy tomb of the polar caps! They walk among us! Daemons! There, the can that I have filled with gasoline soaks my body. There is the lighter. Mankind is doomed! There is no hope against the daemon hordes of Zennon. Ever since the black name of Satan first entered the thoughts of the early man during the temptation of Adam and Eve, mankind was doomed to this horrific fate. Satan will come with his compatriots Zennon and Psychogennie! That bell tolls in my ears, louder and louder! I hear the boy’s footsteps coming down the hall. My name is Zigganol! My name is Akihito Asuka! The lighter, the lighter! I am sorry Ryo, my son. I must purify this daemonic presence from me now. _Acuta fecisti Deum_!


End file.
